The Quiet Change
by DanCas104
Summary: Due to an influx of new student coming for the Vytal Festival, certain teams have been allowed to accept a single new member. this story revolves around The first male member of team RWBY, a Deer faunes named Eton Jade and how he will adapt to his new life. Rated M for future language and possible smut. Established WhiteRose and BumbleBee
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: hey guys this is my first ever fanfic, I apologize for any spelling errors or missing words, and i would appreciate it so so so much if you left a review and if you got any tips for me on how i could write better please tell me**_

 _ **also this story will become more and more mature with later chapters i am not sure if there will or will not be lemon chapters of team rwby**_

 _ **also one last thing, i am new to so i am still learning how to Edit stories that have already been posted so forgive me for any mistakes**_

 _ **THX And I Hope You Enjoy**_

* * *

Eton was sitting there on his little rolling chair in corner of the dorm that had been reserved just for him. He'd been sleeping on the chair for the past 3 days, since  
the new bed the team ordered wouldn't arrive till next week. But this wasn't a problem for Eton; he didn't really care about where he slept or didn't sleep in this case  
since he hasn't been able to sleep since he moved in. The cause of his new found insomnia was the fact that even though he accepted the offer of joining team RWBY he had fail to remember that teams all bunked together, and although Eton had began getting use to talking ,and socializing with team RWBY; sleeping in the same room as these beautiful girls was a completely different story. This was because Eton was a social introvert, he could barely keep himself together when he walks through the halls to his next class; Although for as long as he could remember he couldn't stand talking or interacting with anyone besides family, for the first time in a forever, he found the first group of people he could actually talk to without using his using his semblance mid conversation to turn invisible and run away. The first person from the team Eton ever met was was Yang and it was on the day of the Breach.

Eton was walking down the sidewalk trying to reach shuttle depot hoping he could catch the first shuttle back home, but without warning a deafening explosion erupted in a court yard mere feet away from were Eton was standing. The explosion stunned Eton causing him to stumble around a bit, Eton was stunned but he could still feel his aura intact. Eton stumbled around for about 20 seconds before he felt something tackle him down, now on the ground Eton looked at what is top of him, and sees a beautiful blond girl yelling at him. *R _RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG_ *~DIDN'T YOU HEAR! ~* _RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG_ *~ I SAID GET UP AND MOVE! After her words hit him Eton finally snapped back into it, just as the blond girl was picking him up and moving him. Eton began to run where ever she was pushing him, but he only reached about 10 feet before a Beowolf pounced in front of two. If Eton was by himself he would have just used his semblance to easily just avoid the large Grim but he couldn't leave this girl who just tried to save him so he had no choice to fight. Eton reached for Marozzo forgetting that he didn't bother bringing it to his dismay; his eyes darted back and forth searching for anything he could use to fight, he was eyeing a nice sharp looking piece of rubble when the girl shoved him aside and pointed her fist at the now growing grim that was moving towards them. Eton to "Is this girl about to punch it, is she crazy!?" The girl wound her arm back and threw a punch before the Beowolf was even within punching distance, and Eton was amazed to see an explosion erupt from her hand and find its way to dead center of the Beowolfs face, and before Eton could even react she sent another volley of bullets which killed the Beowolf on the fourth blasts.

"Are you a Huntress?" Eton asked.

"In training, now get up and move all civilians need to move outta here; the grim are invading the city" the girl said.

"I am not a civilian i'm a huntsmen in training too, i can help " Eton exclaimed."

Well you don't have your weapon right now, and no offense but you don't seem like you would be much help" she said while eyeing Etons small arms.

He looked up at her with a face of embarrassment "b...b...But I can help" he said timidly.

"Look kid I know you just wanna help but right now it be best if yo"

The two huntsmen where so immersed in the conversation they failed to notice the giant piece of rubble that was now being hurled at them by a third explosion. The giant piece of what Eton could only guess was a former piece of the road was now inches away from them, "look out!" Eton said as he grabbed the girl and tried his best to cover her with his body despite the height difference. The giant piece of rubble reached them in mere seconds and pushed Eton and the girl into a nearby wall. The huntsmen were pushed through a wall, into a small empty room. It was about 10 seconds before the girl was back on her feet and about 40 for Eton. "You idiot why did you put yourself in front of me like that you could have been hurt" the girl said angrily. "s..s..Sorry I wasn't thinking" Eton said timidly his social awkwardness kicking in. The girl sighed and whipped out her scroll and proceeded to call someone.

"Ruby it's me I got knocked into a building with someone by an explosion and there's a lot of rubble blocking the way I wont be able to get out without at least 4 more people, also how is Blake is she okay, are you?"

"Oh my Oum Yang I was worried about you the second I lost sight of you, but don't worry Blake,Wiess, and me are all okay, don't worry more backup just arrived we should be able to handle this without you; we'll come get you when things die down"

"Sounds good Rubes just stay safe and watch each others backs out there" the girl clicked the button ending the call

"Well it looks like we'll be in here for a while So, what's your name".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys i was a little disappointed in myself at how i did my first chapter i am trying real hard to improve my action writing** **but i worked really hard on this chapter, and again if you have any tips for me on how i could improve my writing or story i would really appreciate it and if you just wanna leave a review about whether you like it or not i would also really appreciate it**

 **THX again and i hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Hello…hey guy are you there…where the hell did he go"? Said Yang

Eton stood in the corner of the room trying to hold as still as possible and control his breathing, all the while using his semblance to hide himself. He had no idea why it took him so long to realize that he was TALKING….TALKING TO AN ACTUAL PERSON! In all of the excitement Eton had completely forgot about the fact that there was a person talking and touching him, and she was a girl! Eton didn't know what to do he didn't want to just leave her talking herself like that. Eton was screaming in his head "DO IT JUST TALK TO HER, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE WEIRD".

"Hey guy where did you go, look I'm sorry for yelling at you could you please come out, the rescue team should be here in a bit." Yang said while walking all around the room searching for any and all hiding spot.

"DO IT JUST TALK TO HER, THIS IS YOUR CHANCE YOUR LITERALLY STUCK HERE, AND THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO PRACTICE BECOMING AN ACTUAL FUNCTIONING ADULT" Eton internally yelled at himself

"HELLOMYNAMESISETONITSNICETOMEETYOUIAMSORRYFORALLTHETROUBLEIHAVECAUSED"

*internally*"FUCK ME"

"Are you alright guy; it sounds like a Taijitu is about to squeeze your guts out, where are you anyways, come out guy I won't bite (unless I really like you)" she muttered under her breath

"Alright stop using your semblance, breathe in, breath out, slow your words down a bit, lower your volume, and try again" Eton instructed himself in his head.

Eton deactivated his semblance and appeared in the corner to Yang and said.

"sorry I get nervous around people so I instinctively put up my semblance, I am also very bad at talking and socializing so I freaked out when I tried to talk to you, please let me try again"

"Uuuuummm ooookay go ahead" yang said bewildered.

"Thank you *clears throat* Hello my name is Eton Jade it is nice to meet you, and I am truly sorry for the trouble I have caused you" Eton said almost as though he were delivering a speech

*Internally* "FUCKING NAILED IT"

Yang stared at the young man standing in the corner of the room who seemed to be having a staring contest with his shoes. Yang stared for a solid 2 minutes before she spoke.

"You really have a hard time talking to people don't you?"

Eton replied without breaking eye contact with his shoe "Not all People just most people who are the same age as me especially women but Teachers, Doctors, and people like that are easy to talk to"

Yang thought to herself for a brief moment and decide what to do. She sat against a wall that was a good 5 feet away from Eton and began to stare at a wall opposite of Eton

"Don't worry E my Sis was a lot like you, she still kinda is, let me introduce myself my name is Yang Xiao Long and I understand how you feel, like I said my sister is a lot like you, she couldn't make friends in school, sometimes she was even bullied for it, it pissed me off"

"Thank, I don't know why I'm like this, ever since I was little I have always froze up when I have to speak to people"

"Well you could do the same thing that my sis did; she practiced talking with me and my dad, I mean it's not exactly the same as talking with new people but it was a really good step for her. It really helped her come out of her shell" yang said.

Eton finally broke eye contact with his shoes and looked up at yang, and said

"Hehe that sound like good advice Xiao Long but I need some family members to do that."

Yang was caught off guard by Eton's response and was a little embarrassed

Yang stumbled with her words and said "Oh…Um ….he he….yea I guess you do….. I'm sorry I didn't know, …..did you lose both of them."

"Well I didn't lose them exactly." Eton said

"What do you mean by that?" yang replied

"Well I don't know if they're alive or not. The lady who owned the orphanage were I lived at didn't like me at all. She use to tell me that an old drunk guy dropped me off and said to her, and I quote ' _take this little worthless piece of shit and do whatever you want to it, kill it if you feel like it, I don't want it and neither will anyone else'_ but like I said she hated me so I don't know how reliable that information is." Eton said.

"That's horrible" yang said "she sounds like a monster"

Eton looked back at his shoes "She was" Eton said "She use to hit me when no one was looking, and she liked to drag me around the house by my antlers, she also like to tell lies about me to the other kids, she would say that I was reason why we didn't have more food or why we didn't have nice clothes or toys, she made the other kids hate me and isolate me.

"What A Bitch!" said yang.

"She was, but as a grew up I started to realize why she hated me so much, it was around age 12 that I snuck into her room, I was looking for something to use as blackmail against her to make her stop bulling me, but Instead I found some old photos and newspaper clipping. Turns out that that her entire family was killed when the White Fang attacked the small Dust mining village she lived in, she was one of the only survivors. So I'm guessing that she's probably holding a grudge against all Faunus.

Eton felt the room become much hotter and began sweating

"HATE IS NOT AN EXCUSE" Yelled Yang

"Are you okay; it looks like your glowing."

Yang took deep breaths and replied

"Sorry I'm okay the glowing's just part of my semblance"

"Wow" Eton said "I don't see many human react so angrily to Faunus persecution"

"Well it's because I've seen it firsthand. My girlfriends a Faunus and there have been people who have looked down on us, called us names, and even refused us to enter their shops just because they didn't approve of our lifestyle choices" yang said with a bit of anger still in her eye.

"Your girlfriends a Faunus, that's nice what's her name" Eton asked.

"Her name is Blake Belladonna she a bit quiet and distant at first but when you get to know her she's really nice and sweet" Yang answered, all rage in her eye replaced with a soft tenderness.

Eton smiled and said "You know this is literally the longest conversation I have ever had anyone."

"Well" Yang said "from the way you were acting when we first started this conversation you've improved a lot, you should be proud of yourself"

Eton moved a little closer to Yang and said "Thank you Xiao Long I feel like I coul- "

Eton was interrupted by the ringing of Yang's scroll. Yang grabbed it and answered it

"Hey Rubes is the fight all done" Yang asked.

Eton could hear the excitement in the voice coming from the scroll as the person on the other side talked

"Yeah Yang we kicked some serious butt, you should have seen it Yang team CFVY and JNPR joined in and they were both totally awesome but after a bit Glynda showed up and fixed the giant hole the train made. So now that were done we're making our way to you, we got you location from your scroll so we should be there in a few seconds"

"Sounds good, oh also Rubes there someone with me that I want you to meet" Yang said

"WHAT!" the voice said "Someone new, Yang you Know how I am around people I don't already know."

"Ruby you know what I said about making new friends, anyway I have a feeling your gonna have a bit in common with this guy see you soon" Yang said ending the call with click.

Yang turned back around to face Eton and said "Hey E I have decided that I am gonna help you come out of your shell just like I did with my sis so are you ready to meet some new people"

Yang looked around the room to find no one

"I have feeling this ones gonna be a bit more difficult"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry guys for the erratic updates school has been hell these past few days but i'll try and upload every saturday from now on**_

 _ **as always i would**_ ** _appreciate any and all reviews and i hope you enjoy i had a lot of fun and misery writing this_**

* * *

Eton shuffled around on chair trying to find a comfortable position but nothing worked. Eton felt like everything he did was too loud, and he felt like all the girls were secretly awake and silently jugging him on the sounds he makes.

" _You're being irrational again dumbass_ " Eton thought " _They're all asleep and nobody's jugging you, these guys are your friends they like you_."

Friends… Friends …Friends… Friends Eton couldn't stop thinking about that word the more he said it the bigger his smile got. He was glad everyone was asleep and that it was dark so nobody could see the giant stupid grin plastered on his face. He looked over at the bed where Yang was currently sleeping and thought,

" _It's all thanks to her huh, she really forced me to come out of my shell and grow as a person_ ", he then looked at the rest of the beds that filled the room and thought.

" _It was really thanks to all of them. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang they all helped me grow"._

Eton began remembering all the events that transpired after his first encounter with Yang. After her sister Ruby and a few unknown huntsmen arrived they liberated Yang and Eton from the rubble, and as soon as he was free Eton had decided that the conversation we Yang; was enough practice for today and was already trying to silently slip away from the group but Yang quickly put a stop to it.

" _Like hell you are_!" yang said as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. " _I told you I was gonna help you, and I meant it_ " yang said as she pulled him towards a small girl in a red hoodie.

" _Hey Rubes this is the guy I was telling you about is his names Eton and he has the same kinda problem you have but about 10X worse. I wanna help him make friends like me and pops did for you_ "

The girl in red seemed a bit nervous at first but then began speaking

" _Hi Eton I'm Ruby, Yang's sister….its …um…nice to meet you_ "

"….." Eton stood there next to Yang and was quiet as a mouse Faunus

He began to completely panic; his breathing was becoming short and erratic and his heart began beating as fast as a drum solo. He couldn't even hear what this new girl was saying. All he could concentrate on was; wheatear or not anyone in the crowd was looking at him, was he being judged by someone about how he got himself stuck in the middle of an invasion. Eton knew better he knew no one was looking at him but his irrational brain made him feel as though every eye was on him.

" _Uhhhhhhhh is he okay_ "asked Ruby.

Yang immediately understood what was happening and reached for something in her pocket " _Maybe we should try this another time and probably somewhere else_ " yang said "Here EJay" Yang said as she handed him a small business card " _come to this address at 9:30 PM it closes around that time so nobody's usually there. I know the guy so he'll let us stay there after closing. You can go if you want now_ " Yang said as she loosened her grip around his shirt.

Those words hit Eton with a wave of relief. He snapped back into reality and without a moment's notice Eton activated his semblance and began to quietly slip away from the crowd. As he did this he could hear the new girl; who he vaguely heard was named ruby asking Yang a flurry of question; but he didn't stay to hear the conversation. When Eton found a nice solitary ally, he finally looked at the card that was given to him. It read

A Simple Wok Noodle House

Open Monday thru Saturday 11: 30 AM to 9:30 PM

Located on the corner 343 street and 800 Interchange Blvd.

Eton read the card front to back and one thought kept racing through his head

" _Did I just make friends_?"

Three days went by in a nervous blur, and Eton couldn't think of anything else other than the lunch date he had today. He was lying there is his apartment; which was about the size of a large restaurant bathroom, and He couldn't stop overthinking every little detail about the " _lunch date_ " he had today. " _Is it a lunch date_?" He thought. " _What do you call it when people who are sorta-friends go out and get lunch together? Is it a lunch date, a shindig, a get together_ " Eton thought about this all day, which made him nervous, which in turn caused more irrational thoughts like _"What if she brings a whole group of people and they all just make fun of me, or what if her sister thinks I'm a weirdo and makes Yang hate me_." Eton's mind buzzed with these thoughts, and it made him throw up every hour or so. " _At least I'll have an appetite_ " Eton said as he emptied is stomach into the toilet.

It was 9:10 and Eton decided he wanted to get there early so he could wait for them at the entrance; he decided to wear a simple black t-shirt and jeans "it's just a noodle house so this is probably good enough".

Eton made his way to the noodle house taking every back ally and unlit sidewalk he could; which made his trip a little longer but was just how he got around places. Eton arrived at the noddle house at 9:26 pm. He waited till it was exactly 9:30 then walked up to the counter; he was greeted by an old man who was pointing at a sign that said closed.

" _Ummmm I'm waiting for a friend_ "

The old man's face changed from neutral to angry and aggressively pointed to the sign.

Eton remembered the what yang had said about knowing the guy and said

" _I'm friends with Yang …. And uum I waiting for her_ "

The Old man quickly changed his expression to one of surprise, happiness and a bit or nervousness. He quickly gestured for him to take a seat and took out a pen and note pad

" _I think I'm gonna wait for my friend"_ Eton said and with that the old man nodded and made his way to the kitchen.

He waited at the counter for about five minutes until Eton heard two voices coming closer and closer.

Yang yelled from about 20 feet away " _HEY EJAY IT'S US_ ".

Eton looked back at the two girls who were approaching the counter, and waved his hands in an awkward hello. Eton quickly scanned Yang's sister. This was the first time Eton got a good look at Ruby she was wearing; black pants, black shoes with red laces and a different red hoodie from the one she wore when they first met, this one was just a regular old hoodie whereas the one she wore during the breach seemed longer and cape like. The two girls took a seat, Yang sat directly to the right of Eton while Ruby sat next to Yang. Before their conversation could even start the old man came out to greet the new arrivals.

"I see you have already met the chef" yang said. She then looked the old man in the eye, nodded and without a moment of hesitation the old man retreated back to the kitchen and returned with three large bowls, he placed a bowl in front of everyone. Yang and ruby began to eat and Eton stared at his bowl

"It's really good, just try it" said Yang

Eton picked up the chopsticks that were to the left of his bowl and began to slurp up some noodles. They were the best noodle's Eton had ever eaten and within 10 minutes all three of them were done. The old man quickly retrieved all of the bowls and retreated to his kitchen

With a large Sigh of satisfaction yang said "now that that's done how about introductions. I know you two have already seen each other but now you two can actually meet each other. " _EJay this is my little sister and team leader Ruby_ "

Ruby waved her hand and said " _Hi EJay it's really nice to finally talk to you, yang told me a lot about you and your situation_."

Eton looked began to stare at his empty area where his bowl once was. Ruby looked at yang and nodded.

"Listen Eton I know exactly how you feeling right now" Ruby said. "You're nervous and embarrassed even though you know you have no reason to be" Eton finally looked away from the empty space and looked towards the red hooded girl. "I know that your emotions won't let go of the control they have over your mind" and I know that your emotions stop you from having the bravery to make friends. I know ho-". Ruby was interrupted by Eton who in a blur had got out of his chair and moved past Yang and had wrapped his arms around the small girl who smelled of roses.

" _Thank you_ " Eton said with tears in his eyes. Ruby was confused and startled at the new boys actions, but she quickly understood and hugged Eton back. They stood in this hugging embrace for about a minute until yang said

" _Okay she has a girlfriend already EJay so I think that's long enough_ "

Eton finally realizing what he was doing Eton quickly released the girl and began apologizing. " _IM SO SORRY I JUST MET YOU AND IM SORRY ITS JUST YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON TO EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME_ "

Ruby laughed and said " _It's okay Eton I told you already. I understand_ "

Eton was in complete shock he couldn't believe his actions, first he hugged a stranger; who was a girl nonetheless, and now he was talking to her like he did with Yang. Yang reached for some lien and payed the old man, and said "come on guys lets walk and talk"

For another hour Ruby, Yang, and Eton all shared stories and walked together. It was around 10:30 when Eton said " _the last bullhead leaves in 10 mins, I should probably get going"_ , Eton stopped and faced to two sisters and said " _Thank you two so much, you have given me more joy and hope than any person in the world"_

" _No probs"_ said yang "EJay I told you I was gonna help you come out of your shell, and this was just lesson one. Wait till we bring Weiss and Blake next time"

" _As long as they are friends of yours I feel like I can't wait to meet them_ "

Eton looked directly into ruby's silver eyes and said " _I want to thank you so much Ruby. You won't believe how much your words have affected me tonight_ "

Ruby smiled and said " _No problem Eton I'm just glad we were able to help you the same way Yang and my dad helped me_ "

Yang handed Eton a small paper " _here you go EJay this is my number and Ruby's, fell free to text us whenever, we'll also contact you when we can meet again_ "

With that Eton waved them goodbye and started to make his way to the bullhead depot, but he didn't use the alleyways or any unlit sidewalks, all the while smiling the entire time.


	4. Chapter 35

p style="text-align: left;"emstrongGuys i'm incredibly sorry, but i have been working on the newest chapter all week and i was just in the middle of finishing up the editing when accidents were made and i have lost everything even my previous chapters and i have been trying for about an hour to recover them with no results. i am very tired so as soon as i am done posting this i will probably going to take a nap. when i awake i will work tirelessly to redo all of it and if possible release it late tonight if not tonight then absolutely tomorrow/strong strongthank you all./strong /em/p 


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys i am so sorry that this is a week late that problem i had with my computer was worse than thought. something corrupted my all my files (Probably all the weird porn sites i go to) i only recently got it fixed and i rushed to finish this one. i still couldnt finish it was nearly complete but i am just exausted from work so i hope you enjoy what i could finish. as always leave a review and enjoy**_

* * *

Eton smiled at the memory of his first meeting with Ruby. He became less tense and more relaxed but even with this peaceful memory in mind he still couldn't sleep.

"Maybe I'm still not use to my new sleeping schedule"

Eton was a deer Faunus which meant that he only need about 3 hours of sleep at the most. Usually at this time Eton would be in the middle of his nightly business. He would go out at 3 AM and do his grocery shopping and cloths washing. Most shops and services were open 24 hours for nocturnal Faunus and Eton would always go late to avoid crowds. But he would start attending classes with the rest of his new team on Monday and he would have to begin getting up early.

"Guess I'll just see what's new on the DustNet" Eton pulled out his scroll and began browsing through old "How to talk to women" articles, when a news notification popped up.

"Schnee Dust Company loses another shipment of dust to White Fang"

Eton read the article and found out that the company was slowly losing more and more stocks and that the CEO was to blame.

Weiss rarely talks about her dad and when she does it's never good, but I still feel kinda bad for the guy. I understand now what Weiss meant about her childhood. Eton began remember his first encounter with the warm hearted Ice Queen.

Eton nervously paced the floor of his small apartment. It had been 5 days since his first outing with Yang and Ruby when he received his first message from yang he read the text conversation over and over.

Yang: Hey EJay, Rubes and I decided that it was time for your next lesson.

You: What's the lesson?

Yang: You're going to make friends with someone new, don't worry she's a friend

You: That sounds fun but who's your friend

Yang: Her name is Weiss she also another teammate and Ruby's Girlfriend

You: Is she nice?

Yang: Well ….. Once you get to know her she's really nice.

You: Okay. Are we going to the same noodle house?

Yang: No Weiss is a little picky about where she eats so she insisted we go to a nice restaurant of her choosing, but don't worry she says that each group gets their own private booth closed off from everyone else it that okay with you cause I can convince her to go to the noodle house.

You: No the restaurant sounds nice, what's the address?

Yang: 1901 East 51st St at 9:00 PM.

You: sounds fun can't wait.

Yang: cool see you then.

Eton pacing became faster and faster, he was slowly freaking out; although he was cool and calm on the scroll Eton was completely freaking out. His irrational mind taking control over again.

"What did yang mean 'she's nice once you get to know her' is she going to be mean to me till I get to know her what if she never likes me then Ruby will hate me and then Yang will hate me then I'll lose every friend I have then what will I do"

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN DUMBASS" Eton internally screamed at himself

"Calm down, breathe, and start thinking rationally. Remember you were nervous about meeting Ruby and now she's a friend everything is gonna be fine now go get ready we have to be there in a few hours" Eton spent the next few hours preparing himself mentally and physically he wore a simple black dress shirt and a pair of blue jeans, after he felt that he made himself as dapper as possible Eton made his way to the Bullhead depot and boarded the first bullhead into vale.

Eton arrived 30 minutes till 9:00 and it took him 12 minutes to arrive at the restaurant.

The restaurant wasn't too fancy; it was mostly white and had one glass door entrance where there was middle aged man standing next to the entrance. Eton stood a good 15 feet away from the entrance and began waiting for yang and the others to arrive.

It was 9:07 and Eton was beginning to feel anxious standing near the restaurant he looked back and forth at every sidewalk looking for the group of girls but didn't catch a glimpse of them. "Maybe they missed their bullhead I should call them" Eton reached for his scroll when he felt taping on his shoulder he turned around to see that the man who standing by the entrance to restaurant was now nearly in his face.

"Can I help you sir" Eton said meekly.

"Yes you can by leaving the premises" the man said.

"What did I do?"

"You've been loitering around her for almost a half hour and we don't need homeless Faunus driving away customers"

"I am a customer; I'm just waiting for some friends"

"Sure you are" the man said while rolling his eyes "look if you don't vacate the premise in the next minute I'm going to call the police and there not afraid to ruff up some no good punk kid like yourself and they might get a little extra violent considering you're a Faunus "

"And what's that supposed to mean" said an Icy voice behind the man

"Ma'am this doesn't concern you I suggest you ju-MRS SCHNEE apologies I didn't know it was you"

Behind the man was a young girl dressed in a blue and white dress

"What are you doing to this man" said the girl in voice that could cut diamonds

"This vagabond is loitering in front of the restaurant and is scaring others away"

"Really" the blue girl said with doubt "because from where I was walking I barley even notice him, is this really about him loitering or are you just being a racist because if you are I can make one call and have you replaced"

"NO NO ma'am, apologies sir my eyes are going at my age you were not in any way loitering." The man pleaded to Eton

"I...its fine really."

The man bowed at both Eton and the young lady before excusing himself and returning to the entrance of the restaurant. Once he was out of ear rang the girl spoke to Eton, but in a much different voice. This voice seemed almost smooth like cream

"sorry for that my father owns most of the shops here and I don't want any racist ruining my family name any more than he already has , what are you doing out here anyways"

Eton was dead silent he knew the girl had just asked him a question but his mind could not make words. This girl hit every mark for Eton she was beautiful, around the same age as Eton and they were in public. He felt his face start burning red and his legs where becoming weak.

"Hello did you hear me I asked you a question"

Eton answered her with silence

"You know it's a bit rude not to answers someone especially if the- GGUUUYYSS" the young girl was interrupted by the screaming of ruby who was running towards them.

"Ruby?" both Eton and the young girl said I unison

The young girl quickly glared at Eton and "How do you know My Girlfriend"

"She … Friend meet her here…. you friend?" was all Eton could muster.

Before the girl in blue could ask another question she was hug tackled by Ruby

"You dolt I told you not to get to exited in public like this now get off of me and explain to me who this guy is"

Ruby was smiling as she got off of her girlfriend "sorry Snowflake I just missed you, I haven't seen you since this morning; anyways this is Eton he's the one yang and I said we're meeting with today"

Weiss's snow white face grew a slight red tint "Ohh this is him? You didn't say he was a Faunus

Eton looked at Weiss with an expression of confusion

Weiss's face became as red as her girlfriends hoodie, "NOT that there's anything wrong with being a Faunus, it's just that I was excepting someone else" Weiss collected herself and began introducing herself "Hello Eton as you may have heard my I am Weiss Schnee and it nice to meet you, Ruby and Yang have told me much about you and how you are trying to become more sociable and I am happy to be a part of this and help."

Now that Ruby was here Eton was able to relax more and his mind was no longer making mute. "Hi Weiss….. It's….uh…. nice to meet you. Thanks for helping me with that guy"

"Its fine I despise people like him"

"So…..where's Yang" asked Eton

Ruby let out a heavy sigh "Ahhhh Yang's motorcycle broke down halfway here and it would start up again. She said that she would have to stay with motorcycle till the tow truck came so since we were almost here she told me to just go on ahead and tell you sorry she couldn't make it so I guess it's just us this time" There was a brief but very awkward silence before Ruby suggested that "they all go in to and talk and eat"

They all made their way into the restaurant while entering the older man opened the door for them all the while avoiding the gaze of each one of them and not for a second looked towards them. Once inside they were led by a young waitress to a booth a hallway filled with doors the waitress open the nearest door and reveled a nice private booth that could fit 6 people ruby and Weiss entered first then Eton who took the seat opposite to them. After they were seated and ready the waitress began taking passing them menus, before anyone could grab one Weiss told the waitress to "bring three executive meals"

"Will that be all Ma'am?"

"Yes"

The waitress smiled and closed the door. Weiss then looked at Eton who was in the middle of counting the few liens in his wallet

"This is the best dish in the house and don't worry it's my treat"

Eton smiled and put away his wallet "Hehe…. Thanks"

"Soooooo maybe you two should get to know each other better" said Ruby who was slowly nudging herself closer and closer towards Weiss

"That sounds like a good idea to me" said Weiss in agreement "why don't we share something about ourselves to better understand each other, would you like to go or should I"

"I guess I'll go first"

My full name is Eton Jade I am a deer Faunus (As you can tell. Eton gestures to his antlers) I am 5'7 and my semblance is invisibility, my weapon is a small dagger that can change into a pistol and that's about it

Weiss stared at Eton then to ruby with a look of confusion.

"Eton I wanted to know about who you are not about what you are"

"Yeah Eton share stories like you did with yang the day you meet her"

Eton answered "Oh….okay….but I don't really know how much Ruby and Yang have told you but to give you a short version of my life. I never knew my parents, I was raised in a orphanage where I was physically and mentally abused by the lady who owned the orphanage until at the age of 15 I lied about my age to get a job as a midnight stacker in a warehouse with the money I made as a stacker I was able to afford a small apartment not too far away from here and I have lived there ever since, I've always been a loner for personal reasons, until about a week ago when I met Yang during the breach in vale, and after some awkward talking she decided that she would help me overcome my anti-socialness, now I'm here. Trying to make friends and grow as a person.

Weiss and Ruby sat in silence for a minute before Weiss finally spoke "I'm sorry to hear about the abused…..did she do it because you're a Faunus"?

"Yes" Eton answered "she did it because she held resentment for all Faunus and unluckily I just happen to be the only Faunus in the entire orphanage" Weiss's face was filled with anger

"I hate people like that it reminds me of how stupid I once was" it seemed almost as though she were about to begin a rant but was cut off by Ruby who was now holding her hand and rubbing her palm gently. "I'm sorry for getting angry Eton allow me to share something about myself now. As you probably guessed by now yes I am a Schnee of the Schnee dust company I'm the daughter of the CEO, and the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I let me tell you that my father and I are not on the same page when it comes to running the company; he and I have very different views about how we treat our Faunus workers. And yes as much as I hate to admit it I was once very ignorant and close minded when it came to the Faunus I was ver-"Weiss was interrupted by the opening of the booth doors by the young waitress who was professionally balancing three large plates in her hands. She began to place a plate in front of everyone, after she was done the waitress closed the doors and left. Ruby looked at everyone then at her plate and said "maybe we should eat then continue the conversation"


	6. Chapter 45

_**hey guys I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in like weeks. Life has been bullshit, my town has been getting fucked in the ass by mother naturea strap on. And my wifi antenna was knocked down, and these bastard's wanna charge me another goddamn instillation fee, even though I could clearly see it wasn't even broken all they had to do was screw it back onto the wall. Also my finals are almost here and I am way behind on alot of shit AND my boss is acusing me of employe theft (which I'm not sure if it cuase I'm the only non white there) so I getting gangbanged by nature, school, and work so I have had no time to do shit I love like writing fanfics or playing Xbox or masturbating (seriously I'm so tired and stressed at the end of day that I don't have the enthusiasm to do it) AND to top it all off I think I had a minor stroke because the muscles on one side of my face are feeling really weak. Sorry if I sound like a whiny bitch**_

 _ **So in conclusion I will most likely be on haitus till life stops slaping it's dick in my face. I will try to post some chapters here and there but most likely they will be shorter ones**_


End file.
